Rhea Glasya-Labolas
Rhea Glasya-Labolas is one of the main female characters in HxS: Dragons of the Apocalypse. She is a second-year student at Yoshino Academy along with being the school's student council President and the childhood friend of Rebekah Orias. She is the current heiress of the Glasya-Labolas clan with her adoptive uncle acting as clan's head in her stead until she's old enough. She is known as the Ruin Queen of Absolute Defense due to her mastery in her clan's ability. Despite her young age she has participated in a single rating game giving her a record of 1 win and 0 lossess. She has also completed her peerage at the start of the series unlike Rebekah at the start of the series. She makes her first appearance in Life 1 alongside Juno Orias with her peerage, wanting to meet the new White Dragon Emperor. Appearance Rhea takes the appearance of a attractive girl with long dark forest green hair with a ponytail and multiple bangs on both sides of her face, and matching green eyes. She has black lightning-like tattoos on her hands and body but in the human world hides them with magic. She is the same height as Rebekah Orias and a busty girl. She typically wears the female uniform of Yoshino Academy. Being a devil she has two black devil wings that can be used for flight. She also possesses typical tan skin. When she channels her magic it is shown that two horns will grow on her head and they grow larger the more powerful she becomes. Personality Rhea is shown to be a very hardworking, charismatic, and kind young girl who prefers to talk out her problems rather than fight. She takes her role as Student Council president very seriously and intends to give the student body "the best the school has to offer". Being the student council president she helps control the funding for the various different classes. When Yami meets her he describes her at the type of person he would typically butt heads with, one who respsects authority too much. She has a very black and white morality and this causes her later in the series to be unable to accept the various types of antagonists they face. She is shown to be very kind and respectful and tries to welcome Yami into the Academy, feeling sympathy towards him for the way Rebekah went about reincarnating him and bringing him to Japan. She is also very naive and as such this leads to her being manipulated at times, especially by her childhood friend Rebekah. She is also shown to have a bit of a perverted side. Because of the way she was looked down on growing up she chose to build her clan out of devils who were also looked down upon either by their clans or the underworld caste system as a whole. This is what causes Yami to describe her as very simple-minded, as despite understanding the Underworld's flawed system, she still respects and appeals to the authority. Unlike Rebekah who relies on raw power to win her fights, she is shown to rely more on thinking, outmanuvering, and being quick and responsive to threats. According to her Uncle, she has the capability of a good leader, along with her hardworking nature and willingness to take responsibility however she suffers from general low confidence. Unlike Rebekah who suffers from too much confidence and even narccicism as a result of her clan and power, Rhea suffers from low self-esteem. History Rhea was the daughter of the former head and Lady of her clan however the two died when she was very young and as such her Uncle took over the clan until she was old enough, acting as the clan's head. As a result of her parent's death she was typically looked down upon by other Older Devils who saw her family as cursed, as a result of losing both the clan's heads. Because of this she developed a bit of a inferiority complex. When she got her evil pieces, she chose to use devils that were typically hated or rejected by the current devil society and she gained some recognition to the shock of other devils after winning her first Rating Game. According to Rhea, her, Rebekah, and Dahlia used to play together when they were little. Also she was originally going to find and reincarnate Ayako Leraje however Rebekah tricked her and as such got to Ayako first and made her, her Queen. Powers and Abilitiews High Demonic Power: Rhea possesses a high amount of demonic power and was shown capable of bending earth and conjuring strong winds with it. Absolute Defense: Her true power. As a member of the Glasya-Labolas clan she is capable of creating near indestructible barriers that even power types like Rebekah have trouble with. Her barriers are shown to be able to cause reflection damage with magic and can even absorb the magic to add to her own demonic power. She is also capable of creating barriers for healing. When Yami was inside such a barrier he said it felt warm and the pain on his body disappeared and he felt "numb" all around. The major flaw is that her barriers cost high amounts of demonic power meaning she can only summon so many before her magic runs out. *According to Rhea similar to all demonic magic she has to imagine it first then manifest the barriers in the real world, and as such any flaws in the initial design can't be fixed after the barrier manifests including the direction, size, or position, Aerokinesis-based magic: '''Rhea possesses the magic to manipulate wind to high degrees. She is also capable of using wind to confuse her enemies by using it to manipulate sand and dirt. Her wind is shown to be razor sharp capable of cutting through rocks and even metal. '''Master Strategist: Having studied strategies and different fighting techniques since a young age, Rhea is shown to be a expecrt at utilizing her power and her team's abilities to the best. She is also shown to be able to think rather quickly and change her plans on the spot. because of her strategy despite being overpowered in her first Rating Game she managed to win based solely on her technique. Expert Staff User: Having been trained by her uncle at a young age she is a expert at fighting with a wooden staff and typically channels her demonic power through it allowing her to release winds and increasing the staff's strength and durability. '''Flight: '''Being a devil she can fly with two devil wings. She is shown to be faster than Rebekah in the air. Equipment Wooden Staff: Her primary weapon is a wooden staff she got when she was very young. Using her magic she can manipulate it's size and durability to some degree. Trivia *Her name is a direct reference to the Goddess from Greek mythology, similar to the clan next head in dxd canon. *She is the direct foil of Rebekah Orias, with even their histories being foiled. *Her favorite subject is history however she also loves literature courses, but she dislikes math. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Female Characters